Insecurities of the Queen
by Obsessed with Elsa
Summary: One-shot. Elsa loves chocolate.. But maybe 35 chocolates and self-esteem issues can drive her to purge. *dedicated to people with eating disorders: you guys are all strong (: * iceburns. Reviews would mean a lot.


She ran in her room shutting the door. She was too stressed to even think her next actions. She pulls a box of chocolates from under the bed. She goes to the bathroom and begins to stuff them all into her mouth. Remembering what Anna had said, she began to tear up.

_ "Elsa.. If you keep eating you won't fit into your dress for next week's ball." She teased her playfully. Elsa put her spoon down and smiled at Anna. They brought out dessert and Anna gave Elsa a look. _

She knew Anna was joking about her eating, but she felt like Anna was right. After popping the last chocolate into her mouth, she got all the wrappers and hid them in her jewelry box.

_Elsa you eat like a pig, she thought._ She strips from her clothes and stays in only her bra and panties. She gets on her knees and throws her braid behind her back. Elsa lifts the toilets lid and sticks her finger down her throat. She gags a few times and then releases dinner and the chocolates. After she finishes, she brushes her teeth.

She felt too weak to go on with the rest of the night and drops to the floor of the bathroom. Elsa sobs and lies against the floor. _What's wrong with me_! She can't understand why she brings so much stress onto herself.

Hans was looking for Elsa and resolves to checking in her room. He knocks but no one answers. The door was unlocked so he steps in looking around. Hans hears the sobbing coming from the bathroom. He knocked on the door. He waited for no reply and walks in. "Elsa.." He gets on the floor and picks her up into his lap.

"What happened?" he moves a lose strand of hair from her face.

She sniffles and smiles sadly, "nothing, I'm fine, Hans."

"C'mon Elsa, I'm not stupid." He caresses her cheek. He looks around, and finds the jewelry box. A little golden wrapper sticks out, shining around. Hans, curious as can be, opens the box. He sees all the chocolate wrappers and counts them.

Elsa quickly tries to snatch them from his hold but Hans is too fast. "Give them to me!" She yells.

"No, Elsa." He says firmly. 28..29..30..31.

"Stop it, Hans!" She's sobbing again.

"Elsa, what is this.. 35 chocolates?" He looks at her, putting the pieces if the puzzle together. He turns and sees the lids of the toilet up. _Oh_. He feels a pain in his chest and it slowly crawls up to his throat. How could Elsa, _his_ Elsa, be doing this. It hurt him terribly. He grabs Elsa to look at her.

"I hate you!" She starts hitting his chest with her fists. Hans grabs her wrists and forces her to look at him.

"Elsa.. please.." His eyes are filled with tears. He grabs her and pulls her into his chest and wraps his arms tightly around her. They stay like that for a while.

"I'm so sorry, Hans" her voice is cracked, she whispered softly. He kissed her forehead.

"How about I help you take a warm shower?" She nodded in response.

She was still the whole time. She couldn't bring herself to do anything. She stood still and Hans did everything. She was lost.

Hans turned the shower on. He unbraided her hair and undressed her from her bra and panties. Elsa stepped in the shower and sat down. She hugged her knees and Hans got in.

There was nothing sexual about it. He was doing her an act of kindness and watching over her. Even if their naked forms were touching, it didn't mean they were Doing it in an intimate manner.

He washed her body and shampooed her hair. After, he brushed her hair and helped her into a nightgown.

They both laid in bed. He was holding her and nuzzling her neck. "Hans.. thank you." She said blankly.

"Elsa, you're beautiful.. you shouldn't ever do that. You don't know how much I love you, and it.. killed me to see you in such a state, that you would starve yourself." Hans turned her to look at him. She leaned in and kissed him softly. She slept away through the night and Hans watched over her.

**_Well I hope you guys enjoyed this. Just know that if you have an eating disorder, that even queen's suffer. You are strong (: I just felt the need to share about bulimia and anorexia. You are all beautiful, believe me c: . I love each and every one of you._**

**_Have an eating disorder? Please find someone to talk to. _**

**_if you feel like you don't have anyone then try calling the National Eating Disorders number(1-800-931-2237) I care about all of you so please seek help._**


End file.
